


Doubt

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Assault, Demonic Possession, M/M, Profanity, Self-Doubt, Stan's insecure as Hell, Violence, fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one Fiddlestan story where Bill possesses Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back but, never got around to posting it, so here ya go.

Stanford Pines wasn’t smart.

    Or at least, that was what the male continued to tell himself – he wasn’t a wiz at math or a genius at science, he was a  _conman_  and  _nothing more_. Stan never once shared his insecurities with anyone; not with his previous girlfriend Carla, or his twin brother Stanley, and God knows that he didn’t share this information with Fiddleford H. McGucket. It wasn’t that Stan didn’t trust Fiddleford, no Stan would trust the smaller male with his  _life_  – it was simply the fact that he didn’t want to look weak in front of his brother’s assistant, he was supposed to be the strong guy, not some  _cry baby_. None of this helped Stanford’s feelings towards Fiddleford either – Stanford Pines loved Fiddleford McGucket, and there wasn’t a force in this world that could change that fact. None of this however didn’t help Stan’s doubts and insecurities within himself either, if anything these emotions just seemed to make everything worse. With the little whispers in the back of his head, brought out all of his anxiety, depression, and only God knows what else negative emotion; he continued to watch his brother and his assistant from a distance, cheering them on and helping when and if he could.

    But, as he watched – everything just seemed to go into the shitter for him when it came to his thoughts. Alongside his anxiety, depression, doubt – there was jealousy of his brother. Stanford hadn’t been jealous of his brother since he was kids, but that didn’t seem to stop that nasty feeling that was building up inside of Stanford; Stanford was jealous of all the time that Stanley got to spend with Fiddleford, how close the duo was, how happy they seemed to be when they were – Stanford was just  _jealous_. And that jealousy didn’t leave a wonderful feeling down in his gut, almost as if all these emotions were making him physically ill. Today, Stanford just couldn’t take it anymore at that point, he got up and took a walk in the forest, despite his brother’s constant warnings not to go into that forest alone – he didn’t care, he just needed to be  _alone_  at that moment, he wanted a breather. Eventually Stanford came to rest on the tree root of one of the much larger trees, just sitting there and thinking – as the thoughts went on, Stan steadily became more upset with everything.

    Fiddleford spent more time with Stanley than Stan, there was such a miniscule chance of Fiddleford actually having some sort of romantic feelings towards him, the chances of Stan being struck by lightning seemed to be more possible than Fiddleford even liking him. Besides, all the smaller seemed to feel towards Stan was annoyance – for all Stan knew, Fiddleford could completely hate his guts and if Stan were to confront Fiddleford about the larger male’s feelings, Stan was surer that Fiddleford would reject him in the worst possible ways. It was all just so  _useless_. As Stanford’s thoughts continued on, a certain thought continued to make itself known –  _they don’t need you_. That was how Stanford Pines truly felt, like Stanley and Fiddleford didn’t need him, that they’d be better off if Stanford wasn’t even there – Stanford, after all the crushing thoughts that felt worse than any punch to the gut he’s ever received, started to feel tears finally prickle in his eyes. Stanford couldn’t hold it back anymore, he didn’t know if it was just all the weight of everything he had thought or if it was just the fact that the burning sensation in his eyes seemed just too much to bear – Stanford let that first tear escape.

And before Stanford Pines knew it, he was sobbing like the crybaby he thought he was.

    Stan hadn’t had a cry like this since he was thirteen, after school when bullies were continuing to pick on him and that time around one of them had punched him and broken his glasses. That was before his father decided to sign him and Stanley up for boxing lessons, after the lessons Stan didn’t cry he just punched everyone who hurt him (with a few exceptions of course, such as Carla). But now, Stanford just couldn’t take it, everything was just weighing down on him so much, he could barely handle it. Stanford was so lost in his sobbing and thoughts that he didn’t realize that he was no longer alone.

    “Having problems Stan?” Came a high-pitched and to Stan, fairly annoying voice – Stan knew that voice, and primarily out of instinct Stan automatically went to go punch the floating triangle like being, "Whoa there Pines! I didn’t come for a fight!“

    "If you’re anywhere near me, that’s what you’re gonna get,” Stan growled, trying to look intimidating with his glare – but even Stan knew that in the state he was in, he didn’t look anywhere near intimidating. With tears streaking down his face that were beginning to dry and his eyes being all red and puffy; he didn’t look intimidating, he looked like a  _mess,_  "What do you want Bill?!“

    "Well, I sensed that one of my favorite mystery hunters wasn’t having a good day, so I came to check up on you!” Bill spoke, voice sounding more cheery at the moment than usual, “How you feeling kid?”

    “I'm  _fine_  and I’m not a  _kid._ ” Stan hissed in anger, making Bill flat out laugh at the man like Bill had just heard the most hilarious joke of his entire life.

    “Everyone’s a kid compared to me and plus, you’re not fine, are you?” Stan faltered in his glare, but soon returned just as strong, “It’s about that nerd isn’t it, your brother’s assistant?”

    “That’s none of your business!” Stan growled, anger slowly rising towards the one eyed dream demon. 

    “Whoa there kid, no need to get rude, in fact I want to help you – in fact, I want to offer you a deal.” Stan snorted and didn’t let his guard down at Bill’s words, “No, I’m serious! I want to make a deal with you!”

    “Okay, let’s assume that I’m even considering on making a deal with you,” Stan begun, annoyance clear in his voice, “ _Why_  would  _I_  make a deal with  _you?_ What could you possibly give me?”

    “Well, I could help you get the nerd’s heart, metaphorically or literally, your choice!” Bill exclaimed, and there was something in Bill’s voice that told Stan that if the dream demon had a mouth, there’d be a wide grin tracing his lips, but at the subtle threat Stan was back on guard and Bill put his hands up in defense, “Okay, okay, metaphorically then. I could very easily make that nerd fall in love with you! That is what you want, right?”

    “I don’t want to force him to love me dumbass, I want him to love me yeah, but chances are you’ll only force him into it by some weird demon magic!” When Stan finished his little speech, he turned away from the demon and made his way back to the shack, but paused at Bill’s next words.

    “Oh, even if he ends up falling for your brother in the end instead of you?” As Stan slowly turn, Bill snickered at the look on Stan’s face – confusion, pain, and a slight hint of betrayal blooming on his face. There was no way that Stanley would actually  _like_  Fiddleford in that way… would he?

    “That won’t happen,” Came Stan’s clipped tone, “Stanley doesn’t feel that way about Fids.”

    “How can you be sure?” As Bill spoke, something told Stan that the demon knew exactly what he was doing, and Stan hated that. Stan huffed and started to walk away, though Bill’s next words would haunt him for the next days, “It’s only a matter of time Stan!”

It was impossible after all, Stanford snorted at the very thought of Stanley having  _romantic_  feelings towards Fiddleford. It would never happen in a million years…

Right?

 

As the days went on, the more Stanford began to believe Bill’s words – and it was killing Stanford.

    All throughout the next day, Stan ended up watching Fiddleford and Stanley, and Stan had realized then how close the duo truly were. They were constantly touching each other it seemed, always smiling towards one another, and they both looked so happy with one another – and Stan couldn’t help it, Bill’s words kept resounding in his head.

_“It’s only a matter of time Stan!”  
_ Everything just tipped the iceberg when that very night he walked into the lap to find Stanley and Fiddleford both sleeping at their work station, with Fiddleford leaning against Stanley.

_“It’s only a matter of time Stan!”_

Everything just tipped the iceberg when that very night he walked into the lap to find Stanley and Fiddleford both sleeping at their work station, with Fiddleford leaning against Stanley.

_“It’s only a matter of time Stan!”_

     The words kept popping up and repeating themselves in Stan’s head, even as Stan left the house, making sure to be as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake them up – but, there was that part of him that wanted to wake them up, yell at Stanley, tell Fiddleford how he felt,  _something_. But, there he was running away from the situation practically, and Stanford Pines couldn’t help but feel like a complete coward – and the feeling of being a coward just killed him.  _Everything_  about the situation at that point was just killing him to be painfully honest, and he couldn’t stop the tightness in his chest or the stinging of unshed tears threatening to break free burning in his eyes. He walked what seemed like for hours till he finally he settled on the root of a tree again and just sat there, listening to the crickets, owls, and various other nightly sounds within the forest. He didn’t cry, he just sat there with that unbearable feeling in his chest and just waited for it to go away – but Stan soon discovered that was easier said than done.

    “Hiya Stan!” Stan jumped up at the high pitched voice, turning his head to see none other than Bill Cipher floating away in midair. Stan groaned it what sounded to be frustration and agony.

    “Get the Hell away from me you damn illuminati demon,” Stan glared menacingly towards the dream demon who chuckled at Stan’s obvious frustration and misery, seemingly finding it to be a great amusement.

    “Ha! That’s adorable, illuminati. All those morons are, are a bunch of softies and fakers,” Bill spoke, twirling his cane in his hand, one eye narrowing towards Stan, “Finally realize what I said was true?”

    “No,” Stan’s tone wasn’t firm, but it held enough frustration that Stan thought it would be enough for Bill to believe him – Stan had never been more wrong.

    “What is that I hear? Denial?” Bill raised a hand up to next to his eye, cupping it as if he was cupping an ear to hear Stan better, Bill barked out several laughs at Stanford’s pained expression before turning back into a calmer state, “You could always make a deal with me to make sure that doesn’t happen?”

    “No,” Stan glared in defiance towards Bill, fists clenched as Bill just continued on with the situation.

    “Well, it’s not like I’m going to  _kill_  your brother, or that other precious nerd you love so much! Just at the snap of my fingers I can erase any and all romantic feeling they held for each other, their friendship wouldn’t be tampered with one bit!” As Bill spoke, Stan could tell that the dream demon could see the conflicted look on his face, especially as Bill went on to say, “No harm done, no love potion, no nothing. In fact, I’m barely tampering with anything – Six fingers and the nerd are at that stage in a relationship where romantic emotions are barely starting, but if you’d give it a week, maybe two –  _BOOM!_  Now they’re "falling” for each other as you humans put it.“

Stan hesitated for a moment as he thought over everything Bill had told him, what could possibly go wrong with this?

    "Alright, let’s consider that I’m thinking about taking this deal, what do  _you_ want?” Stan demanded, and Bill just shrugged, or did something that could closely resemble a shrug.

    “A puppet,” At Stan’s now even further suspicious look, Bill continued on with his answer, “Well, my problem is that I can’t walk into a store and buy a puppet, mainly because you know, I’ve been told that I "freak people out”, which honestly I can understand, if I were one of you meat bags I’d sure I would freak out upon seeing a being of pure energy.“

    Bill barked out a few laughs, as Stan was slowly weighing his options in one to do as Stan hesitantly asked his next question, "Just one puppet?” Stan asked, watching as Bill confirmed his question, Stan bit his lip as he stuck out his hand towards the demon, who took it had their hands were suddenly engulfed with a strange blue flame.

    “Good doing business with ya Stan!” Bill exclaimed a little too cheerily, and Stan noticed how Bill hadn’t let go of his hand.

    “Uh, so what kind of puppet do you want anyways?” Stan asked carefully and Bill looked thoughtful for a second, before he flat out gave Stan a deadpanned look and said his next words.

    “ _You,_ ” Before Stan could question what Bill meant, he felt himself being pulled forward – but not with his body, Stan looked around frantically before he realized he was  _floating_. And then, with a horrified expression, Stan watched his body rise up and eyes opened up to reveal slightly yellow eyes with black slits. Stan watched as a chuckle escaped his throat, and Bill raised up in Stan’s body, with a chuckle that could only be described as diabolical.

    “Wh – What?” Stan whispered, looking to his hands that now that now seemed to be transparent, Bill threw back Stan’s head with a barking laugh.

    “Welcome to the mindscape kid, you’re basically a ghost without a vessel, no one, but I can see you now kid!” Bill’s laughing died down into snickering as the dream demon went on, “Now if you excuse me, I have to go get rid of those two nerds and frame you for murder!”

    Stan watched on, horrified as Bill slowly started to make his way towards the shack and at that moment, Stan shot off into that direction, making it there in under three seconds due to the high rate of speed he could now go and not having to worry about trees or anything else. All he knew what that he had to warn Fids and Stanley. As he finally found the two, they were now fully awake and talking to each other over coffee.

    “ _Fids, Lee!_ ” Stan shouted at the top of his voice, but he realized then that the duo couldn’t hear him and then recalled what Bill had said, something about basically being a ghost and needing a vessel – Stan had to think about something quick and  _fast_. Then, a thought struck him – if he were basically a ghost, then maybe he could have the same powers as a ghost. Stan quickly left the kitchen where the duo were standing for his room to test out his theory – and sure as hell, it worked after trying to pick up a pillow (though it seemed like it caused him to use a lot more energy than he’d thought).

    So as quickly as he could he rushed back to the kitchen he managed to pick up a pen and paper, and discreetly wrote a message. Once done, and satisfied he knocked on the pans as hard as he could to get their attention – and were relieved to see that it had worked, even though it just seemed to bewilder the two.

    “What the hell?” Stanley yelped, eyes scanning the kitchen before his eyes landed on the pen and paper and coming to a realization that made his freeze in his spot, “That didn’t have writing on it a second ago.”

    Fiddleford swiftly picked up the pad and pen and read it out loud, surprise and shock etched into his voice as he spoke, “Danger, Bill tricked me, coming to possibly kill the two of you, took my body, don’t trust him – Stanford.”

    The duo were silent, not knowing what to believe at that moment and after deciding Stanley spoke out hesitantly, “Give us a sign that you’re here Stan…?”

    Almost immediately the pots and pans hung over the stove started rattling violently, as if Stan were saying, “It’s me, it’s me!” And unknown to the two men, that was what Stan was saying, only in less kinder words, Stanley put his hands up in surrender and the rattling stopped automatically.

    “Alright, so there’s a possibility that Bill might be possessing my brother and there’s a possibility that he’s coming to kill us bother – terrific, just how I wanted to spend my morning, thanks Ford,” At that Stanley couldn’t hear but, his brother was cursing at him so violently that later when he found out truly how violent his words were, Stanley was overjoyed that he couldn’t hear his brother during that moment.

    “How do we know if it’s really Stanford, Stanley?” Fiddleford asked, curiously, seemingly worried and hesitant on doing anything within this situation, when the pen was suddenly writing all by itself again, telling the duo about when Stanley was five he stole from their grandmother’s cookie jar, and that he blamed the cat for everything despite the fact he had cookie crumbs all over his face and clothes. Stanley threw his head back in a full hearted laugh.

   "Yep, that’s Ford,“ Stanley snickered, "Only he would remember something like that!”

   "So what do we do then?“ Fiddleford asked eyes darting out the window, wondering when Bill would be coming around.

   "I’ve gotta plan,” At Stanley’s sly grin, something told both Fiddleford and Stanford that whatever Stanley had in store that it’d work.

 

When Bill walked through that door, he wasn’t expecting to be ambushed by six fingers, but he fought like hell with the man willingly as he was tackled to the ground.

    The first punch was given by Stanley, but the next three were given by Bill to Stanley. By the end of the third punch, Stanley was back on his feet and tackling the demon again. The fighting just stayed with punches and kicks,  _powerful_  punches and kicks from both males, but punches and kicks none the less. Bill was left to wonder why Stanley was attacking him, it was nearly impossible that the knucklehead warned the two before Bill had even made to here, right? Bill cursed when his suspicions were confirmed by seeing a smug Stanford Pines floating to the side, cheering on Stanley as the fight between the demon possessing a man’s body and the nerd who could  _surprisingly_  throw a good punch. They kept going at it, moving from room to room in the process of the fight, and not once did Bill see sight of the other nerd, which heightened Bill's suspicion to all new heights. It wasn’t till they made it into the kitchen that the fight really heated up, when Bill saw his first opportunity, he grabbed one of the kitchen knives and started swinging the blade in Stanley’s direction. Bill almost missed, and did end up making a small slash in Stanley’s chest, shirt cut and blood starting to pool around the wound. Bill grinned when he saw honest fear in Stanley’s eyes at that point – maybe in the end Bill could still get what he wanted.

What Bill didn’t expect was be banged on the head with a frying pan.

    Both Bill and Stanley were in shock to find Fiddleford wielding a frying pan and panting heavily, gripping onto the frying pan for dear life as Stanley exclaimed in surprise, “That wasn’t part of the plan.”

    “Well now it is!” Fiddleford said back and paled when Bill turned to Fiddleford, anger clear on Bill’s (or really Stan’s) face, Fiddleford’s eyes widen in fear as Bill started coming at him with the knife next. But, Bill never made it because Stanley had knocked it out of Bill’s hand and tacked the demon to the floor.

    “Get the journal! Read the spell!” Stanley hollered at Fiddleford, struggling with Bill on the floor of the kitchen as Fiddleford rushed from the kitchen to grab the journal.

    “ _Let me go you stupid meat bag!_ ” Roared Bill, enraged at just about everything at that point, struggling against Stanley’s weight that was holding him down, and it wasn’t till Fiddleford came back that the entity panicked.

    “Wait! Don’t you wanna hear how I tricked your precious moron in the first place?!” Both seemed to pause at this as, even though Stan knew the two couldn’t hear him screamed for them not to listen.

    “No, shut up! Don’t listen! Stanley! Fiddleford!” Stan seemed absolutely terrified as Bill went on laughing like a maniac.

    “It was all about that little nerd over there! You see he –!” Fiddleford wasn’t having any of it, and began to recite the spell that would banish Bill from Stan’s body, “Wait no! Listen t –!” At that moment, Bill let out a ungodly scream and Stan’s body fell limp, it was also at that time when Bill was shot out of his body that Stan went right back into his own body, making sure the dream demon didn’t get the chance to recover and come back.

    Stan groaned and opened his eyes to find Stanley and Fiddleford gazing down at his worriedly, Stan wheezed and told his brother, “Get off me Lee! You’re crushin’ me!”

    “Yeah, that’s Ford,” Stanley laughed at Stanford’s expense and got off of his brother to help him up on the ground, Stanford groaned in pain as he stumbled and nearly fell. Luckily, Stanley and Fiddleford caught him before he could hit the ground, “You okay Ford?”

    “Pain, a lot of pain,” Stan groaned, glaring at his brother with a stare that held no heat, just annoyance, “Could you’ve been a little more gentle.”

    “Bill was trying to kill us,” Stanley reminded Stanford who grumbled and nodded, it was Fiddleford who spoke up next, making the twins turn to the smaller male.

    “Alright, I’ll get the first aid kit, you two go to the living room and I’ll be back,” And just like that, Fiddleford left and Stanley hauled them both to the couch in the living room where they both plopped down groaning in harmony. When the two fell silent together as well, Stanley hesitated with his next words.

    “Stan, about what Bill said…,” Stanford froze in his spot as Stanley continued on, “What did he mean it was all about Fids? Do you have a problem with Fiddleford?”

    “No – well, I mean Yes! No, I,” Stan struggled to find the right words till finally he sighed and look Stanley in the eyes and said, “I do have a problem, but it’s not the kind of problem you’re thinkin’ of.”

    At first, Stanley’s brows furrowed as if he was confused about what his twin was talking about, till his eyes widened in shock and he gasped causing Stan to flinch, “You –!”

    Stanley never got to finish that sentence when Fiddleford came in and cut him off, “Alright you two, let’s get you patched up.”

    Fiddleford didn’t even realize that he had interrupted Stanley and just started to patch up the twins, not noticing the amazed looks that Stanley kept sending Stan, and in return Stan kept sending his brother warning glares that told Stanley not to breathe a word about what Stanford had just revealed to Fiddleford. When Fiddleford was done, he sighed and announced, “Done! Now that, that’s over with – no more fighting demons for the next week. Alright?”

    There were murmurs of agreement from both brothers when Stanley suddenly coughed and stood up, smiling to the two while saying, “Well I think that Stanford has something he’d like to talk to you about Fids, so I’ll just go!”

    And at that Stanley left the room, sending a warning glare towards his brother for good measure, one that Stan happily returned until Fiddleford turned to him and spoke, “Stan what is Stanley talking about?”

    “Well, uh,” Stan gulped and came to the conclusion that it was now than never and he sighed in defeat, “C'mon and sit down Fids, this is gonna take a while to explain…”

    And so, Fiddleford sat down and waited patiently for Stan to continue on with whatever he was talking about, Stan let out another hefty sigh and started to let the words spill out of his mouth, “I made a deal with Bill to make sure you wouldn’t fall in love with Stanley.”

    “Wh – what?” Fiddleford whispered, looking positively bewildered by this statement, and when he saw the look Stan’s face supported, the smaller male fell quiet to let the man continue on with his explaining.

    “I know – I know, it was stupid to think that – Bill got to me and I’m sorry about that. But, I just –  _the thought_ , of you and Stanley just… it messed me up okay and I’m sorry. I should’ve talked to you about this sooner, I  _know_  I should’ve but, I didn’t and now I’m paying for it…”

    “Stanford… what are you saying?” Fiddleford asked softly, hesitant with his question as Stanford raked a hand through his messy hair.

    “I’m sayin’ that I love you Fiddleford McGucket, and I – I know that you probably don’t feel the same way, I mean,” Stan heaved another sigh, his chest getting tighter by the second, “I’m not as smart as Stanley or you, and all I’m good for is just throwing some punches, and I –!”

     Stan never got to finish that sentence before Fiddleford had shoved himself onto Stan’s chest, arms wrapped around Stan’s neck and Stan’s arms automatically wrapped around Fiddleford’s waist, letting Fiddleford clutch onto him like the smaller male was holding onto Stan for dear life, Stan felt his heart stop when Fiddleford murmur his next words into Stan’s chest, “I love you too.”

    Fiddleford looked up, and Stan noticed now there was a beaming smile covering Fiddleford’s face, before he continued on to say, “Plus, you’re one of the smartest men I’ve ever met, and believe me when I say you’re not just good for throwing punches – but, from what I’ve seen you are very good at that though.”

    “Fids,” Stan whispered, astonished by everything at that moment. Fids grinned away, leaning up to plant a kiss on Stan’s cheek.

    “I love you too Stan, I really do,” At this point Stan felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes, he had no words for the moment, so all he could do was hang tightly to Fiddleford like a life line as tears started to trek down his cheeks.

“I love you too Fids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and remember if you want to see my stories quicker, go follow me on Tumblr! There's a link on my profile page!


End file.
